


Snow Angel

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Jack drags Gabriel outside for some fun in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote because it snowed a ton today and I went sledding<3

Gabriel tugged his beanie further down over his ears before folding his arms tightly across his chest. It was freezing. He was all bundled up in a scarf and fleece under his puffy winter jacket, plus gloves, snow boots, the works, and _still_ the cold cut right through him.

"For fuck's sake, Morrison," he huffed, watching as Jack kicked at a large pile of snow. "It's _cold_."

"Well duh, you wouldn't be so cold if you weren't standing still!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, get that blood flowing, Mr. Scrooge."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the gently falling snow. "Nah, I'm goo-"

He was interrupted by a snowball hitting him smack in the face. He could hear Jack laughing as the flakes slid off his cheeks and collected in the folds of his scarf.

"You _shit_ ," he started, only to be hit with another snowball square in the chest. Jack was grinning, already scooping up more snow. " _Oh_ you are going to _get it now_."

"Gotta catch me first!" Jack sang, tossing the snowball in Gabriel's direction before making a break for it.

Gabriel went after him with a playful growl. Jack had always been faster, darting between trees and around white-dusted rocks, dancing just out of reach. His smile was infectious, and Gabriel soon found his cheeks aching from grinning too much. Jack slowed for just a second - probably on purpose, he certainly wasn't tired - and Gabriel pounced, tackling Jack into a snow bank.

"And _stay_ down!" Gabriel shouted victoriously, pinning Jack by his wrists.

Jack was laughing too hard to reply. His hat had gone askew in the scuffle, the visible tufts of his blond hair frizzy and covered with powdery flakes. His cheeks, the tip of his nose, and up to the tops of his ears were all flushed red from the cold and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. The fading freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose were joined by snow flakes, making it look like Jack's face was glittering in the weak sunlight.

Gabriel had stopped laughing. His breath caught and his eyes were pulled to Jack's thin lips, still drawn wide with amusement. Gabriel leaned down and kissed him. Jack's head tipped up to meet him, then back to let Gabriel press him further into the snow. Gabriel released Jack's wrists in favor of cupping his warm cheeks, absentmindedly brushing away the flecks of melting snow. One of Jack's hands came up to grip Gabriel's shoulder before he moved it up higher to knock Gabriel's beanie off and tangle in his hair.

Then, with his other hand, he scooped up some snow and dumped it onto Gabriel's head.

Gabriel jolted back, startled. The freezing cold dripping down the back of his neck was only tolerable because Jack was cracking up again, visibly shaking and gasping for breath through each peel of laughter.

" _Cabrón_ ," Gabriel grumbled, smiling himself. He stuck a gloved hand into the snow and smushed it into Jack's face, receiving a weak punch to the arm in response. Even that failed to shut him up entirely; Jack was still giggling as he wiped water out of his eyes.

"You love me anyway," he said smugly.

"Yeah. I do." Gabriel surprised himself with the honesty of that admission. He pressed a kiss between Jack's eyebrows and then rolled off him to lie on his back.

Jack was quiet for a moment, and then he asked, "Have you ever made snow angels?"

"No." Gabriel couldn't hold back a smirk as a cheesy thought hit him. "Don't need to make any snow angels when I already got one right here."

Jack turned his head to look at him, frowning, until he caught the implication and somehow turned a darker shade of red. "Sap," he muttered accusingly as he hit Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel snickered, rolling onto his side so he could grab Jack by the waist and drag him closer. Jack turned and nuzzled a snow-covered nose into Gabriel's neck, pushing past the layers of scarf. Gabriel squeaked from the cold against his bare skin and was rewarded with a quiet chuckle.

They got up when the cold had started to sink into their bones. _Snow angel indeed_ , Gabriel thought. Jack scooped his beanie up and pulled it onto Gabriel's head, laughing again when Gabriel realized the hat was filled with snow.

_Snow devil, more like._


End file.
